


Carousel

by AnimeXIII, DreamingFandoms



Series: Fake AH Crew [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FemJack, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Ray is a BAMF, That has two Psychopathic Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/pseuds/DreamingFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crew has a new member, Kerry Shawcross. A man that can heal any wound with a snap of his fingers, well he can't, but he's learning from Caleb. What happens when he gets a boyfriend that works in the police force?</p><p>Unfortunately, a gang decides to try and take the Crew's territory, and thinks it's a good Idea to kidnap some members of the crew.</p><p>Who just so happen to be Kerry, Ray, and Michael. </p><p>Boy are they screwed, the rivel gang I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas present for my twin, DF. That girl has been asking for this for a while now, and what a better way to give it to her, than on Christmas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS, TWIN!

Kerry gulped as he looked up at the large mansion that would set his fate in the criminal world.

'You can do this!' He thought while clutching his papers to his chest. 'Just go in there, give them the notes, then get your mark.'

The small man took a breath and raised a hand to knock, but the door was already opening with an ominous groan.

He blinked, stepping into the mansion, yelping when the door slammed behind him. Kerry spun back to the entrance hall, the mix of steampunk and modern made it seem like something out of a movie.

"U-uh, hello?" He called out, looking forward at the massive staircase to see a butler descend. He was in his forties, graying blonde hair, warm brown outfit and a bronze pocketwatch hanging from his belt.

"Follow me." The man said simply, walking to Kerry's right, into a doorway, that turned out to lead into a lounge.

The small male did as he said and scurried after him. He looked on in awe at the oil paintings hanging in the large lounge, dark red couches faced each other with a recliner infront of them with a glass coffee table.

The butler bowed at the waist, standing to the side as Kerry went more into the room. "Master Ramsey will be joining you shortly. Please, take a seat while I go inform him of your arrival."

Kerry sat stiffly on a couch, unsure in he should be touching the furniture that most likely cost more than what he got in a year.

He glanced around, a small staircase went up in a spiral beside the couches away from the door, a fireplace sat lit next to a wine cabinet full of alcohol. 

Kerry looked up at the sound of footsteps, expected his new boss to walk in, but it was someone who made the mousey man to fanboy in his head.

It was the crew's explosives expert, Michael Jones! The short man stood in all of his glory, curly red hair hot as his temper, hands in the pockets of his trademark leather jacket with a wolf on the back, and a bored look on his freckled face.

"You the new guy?" The rough, boyish voice made Kerry jump and nod shakily.

"Pretty small, for an Angel Immortal." Michael blinked. "You gotta Source?"

"N-no, sir." Kerry breathed, not believing that _the_ Jersey Devil was talking to _him_!

Michael raised an eyebrow, then turned his head to the side. "Oi, Gavin. There's a rookie in the sittin' room!"

A bird-like noise came from behind him, and a tall man came up behind the Jerseyite. "Wot!? Really!"

Gavin Free, Prince of Los Santos. Ramsey's psuedo son (people think the Kingpin adopted him while on a trip to England, but the man just took one look at the lanky kid and said, "You're coming with me to the states."), and the golden tongue of the crew. If the crew wanted something from you, he was the one they send, he could make (and has) made a man sell his soul with a few good words. His gold (real gold, mind you, Ramsey would never get him anything less) sunglasses covered his eyes, a light blue button up and black skinny jeans was his normal wear, along with a gold (still real) watch and blue converse.

"Aw! Look at 'ow tiny he is, Micool! He's shorter than you!" Kerry flushed at being called short, he was of average height, thank you very much!

"Shut up, asshole! I ain't short!" A punch to the stomach. "Ow! Micool! That hurt!"

"It's an ass whoopin', it's supposed to hurt!" [If someone gets this reference, I love you. -XIII]

"What's with all the fucking noise." Kerry jumped at the sudden voice behind him and turned, jaw dropping. 

Ray Narvaez Jr, _Brownman_ , was on the spiraling staircase rubbing an eye sleepily. This man had the two most dangerous criminals around his tiny little finger, _and_ the most greatest sniper in the _world._

"Some people are trying to sleep." The Puerto Rican grumbled, large graphic t-shirt (that was definitely not his own) slipping of one shoulder and just reaching the middle of his thighs.

"Aww, is wittle RayRay sweepy?" Gavin mocked. Ray just gave him a blank stare before the Brit was suddenly on the floor with the sniper on his back.

"Ack! Micool!" Gavin choked from being in a headlock, his master did nothing but rolled on the floor while cackling. Kerry was in heaven, his first day and he already met _three_ of the Fakes, what could make this any better?

A sigh came from the door. "Not five minutes and you're already mentally scaring the new guy."

Kerry was about to faint, Geoff Ramsey and his right hand woman Jack was right infront of him. Jack wore her normal Hawaiian shirt and beige shorts and Ramsey was in his signature tuxedo. 

"G-Geoff!" Ray's hold on Gavin's neck tighten.

Said Kingpin raised a brow, glancing at Ray then suddenly covering his eyes. "RAY! I do NOT want to see what underwear you got! Put some pants on!"

"Home is where the pants aren't." Ray got off of Gavin and didn't try to hide the blue lace panties that were showing. 

Jack shook her head amused and handed Ray a cover from the couches, more for Geoff's sanity than Ray's decency. 

Geoff uncovered his eyes after a moment and quickly turned to Kerry. "ANYWAY! You got the papers?"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Ramsey." Kerry scurried over to the man to hand him the papers that he was assigned to retrieve from the LSPD.

"Alright, and call me Geoff." The Kingpin handed the notes to Jack, then turned back to the mousey male. "Welcome to the Fake AH Crew."

Kerry smiled, his dreams came true! He was a member of the most powerful Crew in the world! This was the greatest day of his life!

"Your surgery is in 3 days."

Wait, what?


	2. Never be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerry has to go 2 weeks with no eyesight, this is a moment during that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!
> 
> Title = Never be Alone by Shawn Mendes

Kerry sat in his new room of a wardrobe, dresser, and bed, all light cream colors. He was on his bed listening to an Audio Book while trying not to scratch the bandages around his eyes. The crew's Medic, Caleb, told him it would be a while before he could see clearly again. The bandages wouldn't be able to come off for another week and three days. Until then, Kerry was stuck doing nothing that he enjoyed.

The small man sighed and paused the book, taking off his headphones then getting off the bed. He stumbled over to the dresser and picked up his laptop. He needed to get the next chapter of his book typed up, he may be blind but he could navigate his computer with his eyes closed anytime.

Kerry sat back on his bed and opened the device. There was an odd sensation in the back of his head, like someone was watching what he was doing, but through a fogged up window.

Something of agreement flashed through his mind's eye briefly, it wasn't his own emotions, it was someone else's. He focused more on it as he brought up the saved documents of his book, glad he had photographic memory and knew exactly where he was.

It was faint, like trying to hear something underwater, a trickle in the back of his head. A silent greeting went through, followed by casual concern. Kerry could understand what the other was trying to say.

_'Hello, are you doing alright today?'_

Kerry was glad someone was being kind to him, even if it was probably him going insane and creating voices in his own head.

'Good, wishing I could see right now.'

Amusement. _'Just as you said before, only little over a week left.'_

'How do you know that? I didn't say anything.' Kerry's fingers flew over the keyboard, he could go over errors when he was healed up. 

Bemused mixed with a sly sensation. _'True, but that doesn't mean I can't see everything that you're thinking, same thing goes the other way round.'_

'What?' He paused, head tilted to the side, his hidden eyes stared at the bedsheets.

Something unrecognizable flashed through. _'You heard me, we can see and feel what the other is doing. For example, you're on your bed typing a pretty good chapter on something. You can see what I'm doing, if you focus enough.'_

Kerry had a brief sense of doubt but shrugged it off, he was bored and blind, what did he have to lose? It wasn't like he would be leaving his body or something.

Laughter. _'I wouldn't be so sure of that. Just lay back and focus on me, imagine your looking through a new pair of glasses.'_

Kerry set his computer to the side and laid back against his pillows, he focused entirely on the other person. His body let out a breath as it felt like he was being pulled through warm water.

The edges of his vision blurred as the encompassing darkness he had grown used to change to the interior of a car. This person felt larger, broad shouldered with a got head or two on him in height. A slightly tanned hand with a black watch reached for a cup of coffee in the center console, a dark blue short sleeve brushed on his skin faintly. The coffee was brought up and he tasted carmel and coconut with way too much sugar.

Kerry paused and concentrated, the person, a man, was sitting in a car on the side of a road near one of the highways to the airport. He could see the white on black paint of the hood, a badge proudly showing the LSPD symbol. 

He gasped and was suddenly back in his room, vision back in the empty darkness. He panted as he took in the information, his stomach dropping.

'You're a cop.' He could feel the chuckle.

_'Yep.'_

'You better not report the crew.' Kerry tried to threaten, shaking at the thought of his new Crew behind bars.

 _'Relax, kid.'_ The man shifted, glancing at the roads, his sight flashing through Kerry's head. _'I'm a Corrupt.'_

'A Corrupt?' He's heard of them before, not alot of them make it a living with the high death toll. 'You give Gangs info on the police force.'

 _'For a price, yes. Not everyone is a kindhearted citizen. Unfortunately, to get by in this City, you have to get your hands dirty.'_

Kerry didn't know what to say, soon the presence of the other man dwindled to a small burn, he was left alone.

He had a fucking cop in his head, a Corrupted one, but a cop nonetheless. 

He needed alot of alcohol in his system an hour ago.


End file.
